


Самое время

by StupidHanz



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/pseuds/StupidHanz
Summary: Владлен знает, что семейные гены власовых сослужили ему хорошую службу: он умён, хитёр, красив и имеет отличный характер. Может быть, он не бриллиант семейных амбиций, как Аристарх, но, знаете ли, ему и так всё нравится. Заканчивая девятый класс, Владлен думает: жизнь — классная штука. А затем встречает Дашу Темирову.
Relationships: Владлен Власов/Дарья Темирова
Kudos: 13





	Самое время

В отличие от остальных, Арику никогда не приходилось давить на него, чтобы заставить запачкаться — Владлен всегда лез в болото с удовольствием. Звучало некрасиво, но зачем приукрашивать факты: Владлену нравилось распутывать склизкие, грязные узлы людского мнения и превращать их в золотые ниточки, за которые Арик мог тянуть своими чистыми пальцами настоящего белоручки. 

Ещё Владлену нравилось учиться — и он научился у Арика самому главному, что мог у него взять.

Урок номер один: сделай так, чтобы тебя все любили.

Правда, в отличие от Арика, который под маской вселенского человеколюбия скрывал чёрный и густой, как мазут, цинизм и лёгкую мизантропию, Владлену на этой дорожке приходилось куда легче — он ничего не воспринимал всерьёз, играл в игрушки, а также был довольно лёгким и незлопамятным человеком. В общем, у него было больше шансов не поехать кукушкой к тридцати годам от всепоглощающего одиночества и букета психотипических расстройств на фоне постоянного лицемерия.

— Ты хочешь сказать, я закончу шизофреником? — Арик плюхается на его кровать, зажав в зубах сигарету, и откидывается на выпрямленные руки. Ляля с интересом возится с мозаикой-головоломкой на рабочем столе, которую Владлен на половине забросит. На упаковке было написано, что собирается она за два дня, но Владлен не удивится, если малой соберёт её минут за пятнадцать. Вон, как глаза загорелись.

— Нет, братишка, — он делает полуоборот на кресле на колёсиках. Вообще-то в общаге Хорса стояли типовые деревянные стулья — с высокой спинкой и вензелями, конечно, но — но для Власовых всегда делались исключения. — Я хочу сказать, что в тридцать лет ты вернёшься с собрания в отель в каком-нибудь европейском городе, и единственной твоей родной душой будет пузатая бутылка хэннеси и дорожка кокаина. Не воспринимай как пророчество, — и улыбнулся.

Арик довольно хмыкнул. Слава Велесу, что предсказательных способностей во Владлене было ноль — все достались Евсею. 

— Больно ты умный, мне это не нравится, — Арик выпустил струю дыма, почти не размыкая рта. У него был талант курить, не прикасаясь к сигарете, и при этом каким-то образом не страдать от дыма, лезущего в лицо. — Что сказали на собрании? Федя, сейчас уронишь. 

Ляля ойкнул и подхватил карандашницу. 

Нравилось держать Ганапольскому в своём секторе Власова или нет — фиг его, конечно, знает. Владлен гордился тем, что хорошо разбирался в людях, но Евген был гордым исключением. Ну и фиг с ним, пусть они с братом играются в войнушку — Владлен знал, куда соваться не стоит. Его лигой были Молчанов с Алекперовой. 

В марте случается Патоген — и, если честно, приглашая Юлю по велению левой пятки, так, подразнить, Владлен никогда бы не подумал, что так обернётся… Помните? Никаких предсказательных способностей.

Юля приводит с собой печально известную Темирову, заявляется Русик Принц, а Дятел его не подводит — и они действительно попадают в Правду. “Ладно, — говорит, нервничая, Юля, и поднимает стакан. — Раз сегодня выходной…”, а в следующий момент Темирова налетает на неё и разливает на них обеих что-то дорогое с соком — Владлен кинул на бар деньги не глядя. 

Ну, с этого всё и начинается.

Почему всё это не ограничивается единоразовой благотворительной акцией — своди несовершеннолетних недругов и хрен знает кого в клуб незаконным путём, — Владлен не знает. Просто… так получается. Просто так выходит. Дятел почему-то начинает считать его своим благодетелем и с грустными глазами спрашивает, не нужна ли ему пачка-другая сигарет (прости, дружище, не нужно), а потом Владлену становится смешно и жалко его одновременно, и он подзывает его сесть рядом с собой в Янтарном учебном зале… Потом оказывается, что Русик незабвенный Принц принимается опекать Дятла, как папочка (“ _Ну-ка давай: вахмистр с вахмистршей, ротмистр с ротмистршей!_ ”), а потом — что общая тайна связывает тебя с людьми покрепче, чем опутывающие чары. 

— Я всё время ожидаю, что кто-нибудь уже знает, — внезапно признаётся Юля, когда они вдвоём работают над секторной отчётностью в пустом классном кабинете первой группы девятого хэ. Спину и ручку держит ровно, сидит, будто на файв-о-клок у премьер-министра магической Великобритании: ни складочки, ни пятнышка, ни неровности, только губы слегка поджаты. 

Владлен, развалившийся на стуле, откидывается на спинку так, чтобы балансировать на задних ножках. И улыбается:

— Да чего ты, Юленька! Я ж могила, — и двумя движениями делает крест указательным пальцем на своих губах. — Никому. 

Юля бросает на него прохладный взгляд:

— Ты? 

Ладно, возможно, она знает его довольно хорошо, чтобы простить весь скепсис, уместившийся в этом “Ты”. Тем не менее, это прогресс: раньше она бы с ним не то чтобы переживанием не поделилась — слова бы лишнего не сказала. Юля застегнута на все пуговицы не только снаружи, но и внутри, и в этом, думает Владлен, и есть её главная ошибка. Дилетантская, на самом деле: ни Ганапольский, ни Арик, ни даже Назаров или сам Владлен такую не совершают. А на самом деле, ей стоило бы пользоваться тем, что она девочка — как Римма, например. Обратить это в оружие.

Но Юля за оружие почитала только свой холодный, как калькулятор, мозг.

Владлен ей сочувствовал.

Владлен бы хотел подружиться — ну, если бы они не были соперниками.

К середине апреля Владлен узнаёт, что можно, наверное, подружиться, даже если вы соперники — ну или хотя бы сделать вид. 

Урок номер два: если хочешь дружить с врагом, умей избегать Толю Димова.

— Слушай, — жалуется он Юле, дёргая её за статую Сергея Радонежского, — украду тебя от твоего секьюрити. Есть минутка? 

Минутка есть: после вылазки на Патоген Юля подпускает его ближе, и это чувствуется. Владлен наблюдает за ней краем глаза, и замечает интересное — Темирову она тоже подпускает ближе, смотрит чуть мягче, чуть рассеяннее. Впрочем, рационально подсказывает Владлену холодный мозг, это очевидный выбор, с какой стороны не посмотри — если в этой школе, похожей на кишащий огненными муравьями муравейник, и есть человек, который тебя точно никому никогда не продаст, так это Темирова. В общем-то, Темирова была идеальным антиподом семейства Власовых — в буквальном смысле чёрное и белое. 

— А ты кто такой? — внезапно разворачивается она на него, когда арифмантика оказывается у параллели девятых хорсичей общей, и Владлен останавливается, чтобы пощекотать Юле нервы. — А, — говорит она, — помню, мы с тобой на Партогенез ходили. 

— На Патоген, — смеётся Владлен и протягивает руку, — меня зовут Владлен, Даша, давай по буквам…

Руку она его игнорирует, всматривается в лицо, будто потеряла что-то в его веснушках. Потом морщится:

— Я всё равно забуду. Я не запоминаю имена ребят, которые мне не нравятся.

И уходит. Убегает, сорвавшись с места так резво, что вот секунда — есть Темирова, вот секунда — нет, только длинные волосы хлестнули по плечу. Владлен удивлённо оборачивается на Юлю:

— Мы же пили с ней вместе, — прижимает руку к груди. — Она мне анекдоты рассказывала!

Юля только вздыхает:

— Даша не запоминает тех, кто быстро пропадает из поля зрения. И я бы, на твоём месте, этому была бы рада.

Врушка, с удовольствием думает Владлен. У тебя появилась первая подружка в жизни, но пройдёт ещё некоторое время, прежде чем ты сможешь себе признаться. Владлен такое видит — оно как на ладони, чужое зарождающееся чувство. И, если бы он был Ариком, он бы уже придумал тридцать восемь способов, как его использовать — но, к счастью Юли и Даши, Владлен всего лишь Владлен, а не будущий властитель тьмы. 

В одну из суббот Русик, которого он обнаружил в хорсовской рекреации распластавшимся на кушетке — не удивительно, Русика всегда растаскивают по общагам, перетаскивают туда-сюда, как регалию — толкает его босой ногой в колено, и говорит:

— Слушай, Леночка, — сгибает руку в локте, укладывает голову на ладонь и приспускает с носа очки. — У птенчика через два дня день рождения.

— У которого? — рассеянно спрашивает Владлен, листая Вестник. Материал на первой полосе — редакторский, а такое бывает редко. Гинс выпустился, а привычка тихушничать у редакторов осталась. Что-то к выборам затевается? 

— У дендрикопоса обыкновенного, евразийского, — Русик зевает, голова падает обратно на подушку, он потягивается, хрустит косточками, а потом говорит: — Давай подарим что-нибудь классненькое.

Владлену даже спрашивать не нужно — в соло Русик не дарит, потому что денег нет. Что ж, Владлен не против: тем более, Дятел неплохой пацан, и ещё не раз ему в жизни пригодится. 

Урок третий: делай приятное тем, кто потом может сделать приятное тебе. 

— Темирова тоже хочет от сердца к сердцу презентик ебануть, — добавляет Русик, — я спросил. 

Так оно и получается: за Темировой подтягивается Юля, и даже Богдан, вот умора, присоединяется тоже. Они тратят на поиски подарка два дня, шляясь по Медному, поедая эскимо и забредая в каждый магазин. Русик показывает девочкам свою любимую алкогольную лавку в Мурзиковском переулке и закономерно получает по шапке; Темирова чуть не тратит все деньги на боевой шлем гоблинской работы (откровенную подделку), а Богдан критикует каждый их более-менее приличный выбор. 

— У тебя правда женское имя? — с широко раскрытыми глазами спрашивает Темирова, в очередной раз услышав русиковскую “Леночку”. 

— Да, — серьёзно отвечает Владлен, которого дома зовут не иначе как Владом, но здесь, видимо, не судьба, — мы же с тобой знакомились, не помнишь?

— Неа, — без капли смущения отвечает Темирова и улыбается во все тридцать два. — Ты выглядишь, как плохой человек. Я таких не запоминаю.

Богдан давится мороженным, но, в целом, больше никаких эксцессов не происходит и они даже умудряются выбрать подарок — куртку-бомбер с нашивкой Тарпанов (он болельщик, уверяет их Русик) и два блока сигарет. 

При вручении Дятел чуть не плачет и прижимает к себе эту куртку так, будто только что спас её из пожара, где сгорели все его сбережения. Владлен это почему-то так трогает, что он даже всё-таки не огорчает ребят тем, что Дятел болеет за Авангард — хотя у него брелок свисает с сумки. 

Что удивительно, но разговорить Дятла лучше всего получается не у Русика и не у Темировой, а у — внимание — Богдана. Тот усаживает его рядом с собой, перекидывает ногу на ногу, цокает: “Яша, именник, значит” — и спустя десять минут Яша-именинник с энтузиазмом и западающей р ему о чём-то вещает. У Русика на лице написано, что он завидует, хотя Владлен прекрасно знает, что тот не. 

— Ну что, не чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке? — спрашивает он в конце вечера у Юли. Та выглядит расслабленной, когда пожимает плечами:

— Ещё немного — и я привыкну. Главное, чтобы об этом никто не узнал.

— О чём? — удивляется Владлен. — Мы же даже не пьём.

— О том, что я вожусь с тобой, — поясняет она, и Владлен чувствует на дне невыразительного голоса насмешку. Что ж, засчитано, хотя в этой комнате сегодня Владлен и наименьшее из зол. Если бы кто-то узнал о том, что в субботу вечером Власов и Алекперова сидят в комнате Русика Принца и пьют теплую газировку с вишней, то вопрос бы ставился по-другому: ты что, спрашивали бы люди, дружишь _с Алекперовой?_

А чуть позднее они и спрашивают — только не об Алекперовой. Юля умеет делать вид, что никогда в жизни не говорила тебе больше двух слов в коридорах, а Темирова — нет.

— О-о-о! — говорит она, врезаясь в него утром перед завтраком. Макушкой она достаёт ему дай бог до плеча, и всегда смешно задирает голову, когда с ним разговаривает. — Ты ведь Леночка! 

У удивлению друзей, Владлен серьёзно кивает:

— Да, это я. Плохой человек, которого вы не запоминаете из принципа. Вы меня искали? 

Темирова фыркает и убегает, но в следующий раз говорит ему на два слова больше, потом на три, потом с интересом спрашивает у него, в курсе ли он, что она связала ему шнурки, пока он сидел на пересдаче, и в итоге они умудряются поддерживать видимость диалога двух адекватных людей — правда, недолго, потому что Темирова слишком быстро отвлекается и забывает, о чём они разговаривали. Владлен по-тихоньку привыкает. 

К маю она запоминает его имя и лицо.

— Ты что, — спрашивает сначала Светочка, потом Настенька, потом Альбиночка, потом Иннесочка, — с Темировой решил дружить?

Владлен смеётся, откидываясь локтями на парту позади себя: 

— А что не так с Темировой?

Ой, да ладно. С Темировой было не так абсолютно всё.

Если бы Владлена попросили взять лист бумаги, разделить его на две части, озаглавить один столбец "абсолютно рациональное", а другой "хтоническое и хаотичное", то в первый он поместил бы себя и всю свою сесмью, а ещё Валю Назарова и Юлю Алекперову, а во втором у него было бы всего три человека: Захар Мармиядов, Даша Темирова и Русик Принц. Русик в список попадал за то, что его обаяние и умение очаровывать толпу никакой логике не поддавались. Это просто было необъяснимо: вот он заходит в комнату, вот все люди в этой комнате готовы носить его на руках. Лиза Карпова и Ник Старовой даже набили себе татухи — у одного строчка из русиковского рэпа, у другой какая-то его фраза… А ведь ни один из них даже приятелями с Русиком не были. Феноменальная способность влюблять в себя людей без намёка на романтику. Даже у Арика никогда в жизни бы так не вышло. 

Мармиядов и Темирова были классово другими существами: Мармиядов был представителем иного вида, а Темирова — порождением природных сил.

Мармиядов выпустился, да Владлена никогда особо не интересовал — это Арик водил с ним какие-то политические отношения, — а с Дашей дружить было прикольно. Это как дружба со щенком, который при неудачном стечении обстоятельств превращался в апокалиптического Фернира, пожирал Тора, насылал зимних ходоков и устраивал глобальный Рагнарёк. Владлен был в восторге. И почему он не додумался дружить с ней раньше?

Даша разительно отличалась от Светочек, Настенек, Альбиночек и Иннесочек — Даша, на самом деле, вообще ни на кого не была похожа. Она журчала ребёнком — а дай конфетку, а дай внимания, а дай ебало, я тебе его набью, — не пользовалась косметикой, не знала, что такое тикток и инстаграм, и при этом столько уверенности в себе, сколько было у Даши, хватило бы на всех Альбиночек и Иннесочек вместе взятых. 

— Я самая сильная в этой школе, — заявляла Даша.

— И самая крутая, — заявляла Даша.

— Зачем ты сомневаешься? Просто бери и делай, как я! — заявляла Даша.

Шайя Лабаф держал её пиво и плакал в сторонке.

А ещё Даша училась у Русика читать рэп – ни черта у неё не получалось, — и хохотала так громко, что Владлен научился вычислять её по смеху в толпе.

Когда Юля проигрывает выборы, они почему-то собираются все — без Юли — в комнате Русика и некоторое время сидят, молча как-то грустно и лениво. 

— Я рада за Филю, — говорит Темирова неожиданно, — и мне грустно за Юлю. Так бывает, чтоб одновременно?

— Бывает, принцесса, ещё как бывает, — Русик шуршит обёрткой от шоколадки, протягивает остальным и они, в приступе единой солидарности, все берут по отломанному кусочку. — Вообще как угодно бывает. Чувства — субстанция общая для всех и уникальная для каждого. 

— Философ хренов, — бурчит Богдан. 

— Вы же понимаете, — Владлен прекращает качаться на стуле, озарённый внезапной мыслью. — Что Юленька теперь… Главная крыса?

Все переглядываются — а затем смеются.

И за этим смехом Владлен даже не находит времени напомнить, что он тут, вообще-то, тоже проиграл выборы. Юлю всё равно жаль больше. 

Двеннадцатиклассники выпускаются, Ганапольский снимает полномочия, школа плачет, Арик ссорится с лялей, Молчанов принимает кресло председателя, Юля переживает удар на ногах, Темирова даёт Русику свой номер Телефона, Русик передаёт его остальным, и в первых днях каникул появляется чат в телеграме. “Спасибо, — пишет Алекперова, — но я, пожалуй, откажусь”. Когда она выходит, Владлен быстро добавляет её обратно. Темирову приходится учить пользоваться мессенджерами, но эту задачу они решают коллективно.

Русик присылает фотки из Питера: вот он на фоне Невы, вот он на фоне Морского Никольского в Кронштадте, вот он фоне блюющего друга-простеца, а вот держит на ладошке Нойза МС из зала. Дятел в переписке оказывается таким же тихим, как и в жизни, но пару раз Русик уговаривает его записать голосовухи, и Владлен слушает в наушниках дёрганный смущенный пересказ каникул, пока утром совершает пробежку по Фрунзенской набережной. 

А потом автоматически включается голосовуха от Темировой, и, кажется, никто не предупредил её, что разговаривать надо не прямо в динамик, и не так, будто ты реально пытаешься докричаться до собеседника с Алтая — так что Владлен оступается и едва не валится через ограждения в Москву-реку, вот был бы прикол. Несчастный случай… Наследник политического клана…. Скончался в муках… И всё из-за Темировой.

Возможно, когда-нибудь всё именно так и будет.

— Дашенька, — говорит он ласково, удерживая пальцем иконку записи, и утренняя Москва пробивается сквозь наушники, — сейчас дядя Леночка будет учить тебя пользоваться микрофоном. Итак, слушай...

К концу лета ему кажется, будто они все знакомы с пятого класса — хотя, конечно, чисто технически, наверное так и есть, но он не об этом. Правда, по возвращению в школу, летняя дружба по чату немного теряет краски: слишком много вокруг людей, слишком много всего интересного случилось, слишком много ещё неопробовано и непопробовано в статусе старшеклассника. Владлен всегда был популярным — солнечная внешность, солнечный характер, хитрая бесовщинка в солнечной улыбке — но, почему-то, стоило ему стать десятиклассником, как все девчонки, выросшие за лето в до ужаса хорошеньких девушек, начали смотреть другими глазами совершенно.  
Короче, глаза разбегались. Стало не до чата.

Председательская гонка осталась позади и без Арика за спиной оказалось, что свободного времени, которое можно было провести на свиданиях, стало в два раза больше — не удивительно, что ночные встречи под луной под сосной пресытили Владлена через две недели.

— Ба, Леночка, дорогуша, — Русик за лето так и не вырос, но зато у него появился загар и татуировка на локте. — Забросил нас совсем. Девчата про тебя спрашивали!

Владлену неожиданно сделалось приятно. 

— Яша тоже про тебя спрашивал!

Ну, тут не удивительно. 

При встрече оказалось, что Даше в августе поставили брекеты, а Юля обгорела на Эльбрусе, зато отлично чувствовала себя в роли главной крысы. “Если хоть раз увижу вас после отбоя…” — предупредила она. Темирова с радостью подхватила: “То всё нам спустишь!”. Юля вздохнула только, с отчаянием так. 

В конце сентября Русик посвещает Юле рэп — в нём нет ничего оскорбительного, он даже по-своему милый, но Даша и Владлен ещё десять минут не могут перестать смеяться. С Темировой вообще всегда смеяться хорошо — она всегда это делает так задорно, громогласно и от души, что очень трудно устоять. 

— Ну ничего, дорогуши, — улыбается Русик, опираясь локтём на стойку для микрофона, а вторую руку упирая кулаком в тощее бедро, — ты следующая, Дашнецкий. 

Дашу захлёстывает новой волной хохота, а Владлена — следом за ней.

— А мне понравилось, — говорит Юля абсолютно серьёзным тоном, — спасибо. Местами красиво. 

— На Звег’ей чем-то похоже, — чешет нос Дятел и улыбается глазами из-под волны кудрей.— Очень здог’ог’о!

На Дашу с Владленом никто внимания не обращает.

*

Впервые она подаёт ему руку десятого октября — и это на две недели позже, чем она впервые трогает Дятла. Владлен знает, что у Темировой проблемы с тактильным: она и в лицо могла за это дать, если без разрешения и настойчиво. Избегала прикосновений, объятья признавала только с Молчановым, позже — с Алекперовой, и там совсем было не отлепить. Дятел так разволновался, когда она впервые взяла его под руку, что краснел и бледнел поочередно. Русик ужасно и громко завидовал, но от него Даша пряталась и отстранялась.

А десятого октября Владлен оступился на лестнице и Даша подхватила его, схватив за ладонь.

— Мы теперь друзья? — улыбнулся он, ловя равновесие. Даша наклонила голову в недоумении:

— Мы давно друзья, разве нет?

Владлен смеётся и едва удерживается от того, чтобы похлопать её по голове. Потом, рано пока. Ещё будет время. 

Ему нравилось чувство приручения, оно даже как-то завораживало. До прошлого года все знали, что подход к Темировой умеет находить только Молчанов — и Владлену откровенно льстило, что теперь это переставало быть эксклюзивным правом. Ему нравилось, что, когда кладёшь Даше руку на плечо, она может как вскинуться, так и успокоиться — нужно было просто правильно подобрать момент. Ему нравилось узнавать, какие именно слова Дашу развеселят, а какие разозлят — это было похоже на хождение по минному полю, но Владлен такое как раз любил. Ему нравилось кружить, находить подход, знать, на каких кнопках у Темировой что работает. 

Ему нравилась неприязненная кривая рта Молчанова, когда Владлен объявлялся посреди его диалога с Темировой, чтобы обменяться ударом кулачков или попросту отвлечь её на себя — а отвлекалась она быстро. 

— Дашанский, дорогуша, — однажды с интересом спрашивает Русик, — а чего ты Молчанова с нами не зовёшь тусить? Он ж тоже твой друг. Я с ним, конечно, ни разу в жизни не разговаривал, но был бы интересный такой экспириенс. 

— А вы Филе не нравитесь, — довольная до ужаса, ответила она, — Филя говорит, вы долбоёбы. Ну то есть он не так говорит, но это я на человеческий перевожу. А ещё тут Юля, а это как с врагом тусоваться, вот.

— Передай Молчанову, будь добра, — Юля приподняла бровь, — что он мне не враг. Для того, чтобы быть моим врагом, нужно владеть хоть какими-то базовыми профессиональными компетенциями.

— Ой, ты чё, ты еще не начала говорить, я уже забыла. Сами разбирайтесь, — она потянулась, и Владлен слегка помог, потягивая её за вытянутые руки. — Спасибо! А никто не хочет сделать за меня домашку по артефакторике?

А ещё в десятом классе Даша начала встречаться с Кравченко — там всё получилось сложно, некрасиво, со скандалами, и параллель ещё долго гудела сплетнями, которые Владлен ласково собирал в коробочку, чтобы пересказать Даше самые прикольные. Ему было весело: он любил взрывные истории, а тандем Даши и Кравченко попросту взорвал Колдовстворец.

— Она слишком маленькая, чтобы влюбиться, — нахмурившись, сказала как-то Юля. — Ты не видишь? Она с ним встречается только потому, что он признался, а она с ним дружит, вот и всё. Даша даже не понимает разницы.  
— Ей шестнадцать, — возразил Русик. Русику было семнадцать и к этому времени ему уже отсосали двое парней. Он не признавался кто, но у Владлена были вариантики. Тем не менее, отношения Русик водил только с музыкой. — И они целуются. Думаю, даже знают, что такое секс.

Богдан хлопнул ладонями по столу:

— Так, я ничего не хочу слушать о сексе Темировой, заткнитесь, — и показал открытой ладонью на Дятла, — ребёнок щас сварится от смущения. Не жалко меня, пожалейте его.

— Леночка, — игнорируя Богдана, Русик повернулся на стуле к Владлену, – а ты что думаешь?

Владлен потёр подбородок. Он, если честно, как-то даже и не…

Даша была малышкой — худенькая птичка, воробушек, прыг-скок здесь, чирик там, если бы воробушки умели вызывать ураганы и сотрясать горы. Грудь дай Морена если единичка, личико детское, ладошки маленькие…

— Ты думаешь, ты симпатичная? — спросил Владлен у Даши, когда они шли на Принципы. К концу десятого он вырос еще на несколько сантиметров, и теперь маячил под метр девяносто, а Даша так и не перескочила порог метра пятидесяти пяти. 

— Я о таком не думаю, — она задрала голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Симпатичная всё-таки, подумал Владлен. Не красавица, как Паша Гинс, но… — А зачем мне?

— Ну, вдруг Джуру кто-нибудь у тебя отобьёт?

Даша серьёзно подумала над вопросом. Потом пожала своими малюсенькими плечиками, которые умели вышибать двери и ломать рёбра:

— Значит, отобьётся. Будем дружить!

Вот видишь, назидательным тоном сказала Юля у него в голове. Владлен решил полюбопытствовать:

— Даш, — она снова на него смотрела, и Владлену захотелось погладить её по голове, как неразумного ребёнка, — тебе он вообще нравится?

— Он хороший, — тут же ответила она, будто защищаясь. — Бывает плохим иногда, но это не от плоховости, понимаешь? А от того, что идёт к цели любыми средствами. 

Он спрашивал её еще несколько раз, позднее. Проверял, дошло ли до неё, поняла ли она, что ей не особо важно — дружить с Джурой или встречаться, замерял. Но по Даше, несмотря на прямоту, было трудновато определить какие-то мыслеформы: выводы она иногда делала спонтанно, кардинально меняла мнения за секунды, брала факты из ниоткуда и на их основе строила какие-то неподдающиеся логике теории… Так что, могло статься, что понимала она всё прекрасно, просто пока сама этого в себе не открыла. 

Даша шагает по парапету бездонницы и коленки у неё битые-перебитые, и Русик держит её за руку, чтоб не упала, а потом отвлекается, чтобы с кем-то поздороваться — и его заменяет Владлен. Владлен выше Русика на две головы, и ему не приходится тянуть руку вверх — он подаёт ей ладонь и Даша крепко за неё хватается.

И только потом удивлённо спрашивает:

— А куда Русик подевался? — и сама смеётся тому, что не заметила подмены. Владлен улыбается ей, слушает, что она щебечет, а потом отвлекается, чтобы улыбнуться Саше Молотовой, которая проходит мимо. Русик возвращается, но Владлен сам доводит Дашу до помоста и помогает ей спрыгнуть на пол.

— Вы за Юльчанским на Дугу? — спрашивает Русик, и Даша и Владленом кивают. — Ну тогда до завтра, аревуар. Я пошёл морально разлагаться и интеллектуально возрождаться на Чердак. До завтра, барышни. 

Спустя три шага Русик уже находит себе компанию.

— Он волшебный немножечка, да? — внезапно спрашивает Даша, продолжая смотреть Русику в его спину в безразмерной толстовке. Владлен даже не удивляется. Ему, на самом деле, остаётся только согласится:

— Да. Не немножечко, а ужасно. 

Даша кивает, а потом вздыхает как-то мечтательно, и дёргает их за всё ещё сцепленные вместе пальцы:

— Ты тоже немного волшебный, Владик. Но Русик — ужасно, — она улыбается, показывая брекеты, — а ты так, слегка. 

— От Даши Темировой, — прижимает свободную руку к сердцу, сообщает Владлен, — звучит как комплимент. 

Но до самой Дуги его так и подмывает спросить, что именно, по мнению Даши, делает его немножечко волшебным. 

*

Лето прошло медленно и скучно, скрасило только то, что Арик иногда брал с собой на встречи и удалось пошататься по высотке МИДа и даже наткнуться на Ганапольского.

"У меня всё хорошо, — написала Даша в июне, переписывались они не очень много. — Идём с Филей и дедом на речку!".

Может, подумал Владлен, ей Молчанов нравится? Ну, подсознательно, а сама не понимает. Молчанов был в принципе единственным парнем, о котором Даша говорила с охотой и удовольствием; о Джуре всегда мимоходом, так, между делом. А о Молчанове — мы с Филей то, мы с Филей сё… Интересно, как она Молчанову о Владлене рассказывает? Или о Русике, конечно, о Богдане там, о Дятле…

"Лол, пришли фотку", написал Владлен и переключился на диалог с Анжеликой — девятнадцатилетней стажеркой из отдела Арика. Та прислала фотку из зеркала в коридоре: губы накрашены, вырез, пуш ап, написала: собираюсь на работы, а у тебя какие планы…

Фотка от Даши пришла только вечером. На ней был виден мангал, деревянный дом, куча азиатских одинаковых лиц и несчастный Молчанов в шортах цвета хаки и с тощими ногами в резиновых сапогах. Владлен фыркнул. Что такое селфи Даша понятия не имела.

*

Столкнулись в подлеске перед Воротами — и Даша с радостным воплем налетела на него, обнимая. Весила она как котёнок, и Владлен без усилий её поднял в воздух, слушая довольный щебет — Даша не дожидалась, пока собеседниик начнёт её слушать, а говорила сразу, как захочет. Владлену стало нежно и смешно. 

— Я скучала, — заявила Даша, стоило ему поставить её на землю. Одета она была в старомодный комбинезон, под которым была безразмерная футболка. — А у тебя есть покушать?

В ноябре одиннадцатого класса Даша с Джурой разошлись — как-то спокойно даже, без привычных землетрясений. "Ой, мы еще в четверг расстались, — моргнула Даша, — забыла сказать". Русик хлопнул себя по ляжкам и заявил, что обожает её за непосредственность, Дятел дал ей конфетку, а Владлен — Владлен почувствовал _облегчение_. Встречался он в этот момент с Эльданой из 12Д, но вот это чувство — радостное, почти эйфорическое в первые секунды — зафиксировал и поставил на учёт. 

И отложил в долгий ящик.


End file.
